vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
FIVE Over OS Modelcase "MENTAL OUT"
Summary The FIVE_Over OS Modelcase "MENTAL_OUT" is an Outsider version of a FIVE_Over based on the #5 Level 5, Mental Out. OS (Outsider) FIVE_Over are a different type of unit than the standard FIVE_Over. While it still reproduces a Level 5's power with pure technology, the OS version does not do this through the mainstream method, instead, it uses methods different from a Level 5's power to produce the phenomenon that only resembles, not replicates, it. In this particular case, due to the difficulties creating a proper FIVE_Over Mental Out, a simpler Outsider version was created. Magnetically controlled monitor dust is distributed across an area and used to alter the appearance of the target's surroundings, using that twisted information to influence their mental state and memories. The device is still a prototype and has plenty of problems remaining, hence why it hasn't been mass-produced. The base unit is a spherical device taller than a person, with tentacles extending from its bottom half, resembling an artificial octopus. The unit is constructed from an artificial redesigned fat called Designers' Gel which is capable of changing shape. It has numerous large eyeballs on its surface, which can roll and blink. The Outsider can also take the shape of a large wearable suit, forming a body that should weigh around 300kg were it real. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: FIVE_Over OS Modelcase "MENTAL_OUT" Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Age: Unknown Classification: Powered Suit, Five Over Wielders: Follows the instructions of a human controller Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Illusion Creation through magnetically controlled monitor dust, Shapeshifting Attack Potency: Wall level (Can easily overpower a normal human like Shokuhou Misaki and crush a car with its tentacles) Speed: Superhuman Durability: Wall level (Could fight the Mental Out FIVE Over) Range: Several meters with tentacles, unknown with magnetically controlled monitor (Could change the landscape of a small park with a lake) Weaknesses: It can be tricked and taken over if his alternate viewpoints are usurped by the enemy Notable Attacks/Techniques: -'Magnetically Controlled Monitor' (磁性制御モニター Jisei Seigyo Monitā): The magnetically-controlled monitor that is used by the Outsider primarily consists of colored powdered dust, which is scattered throughout the target area and controlled via magnetism. It is capable of changing in real-time, altering the surroundings around the target to influence them and attack them psychologically. For example, it can camouflage itself and the user by blending into their surroundings, change a small landscape, create human silhouettes to trick the enemy, produce images of insects to induce revulsion and fear or create an eyeball with a gaze that paralyzes those that see it, much like Medusa in Greek Mythology. The dust is even capable of creating sound by rubbing together like cricket wings, and it can imitate other people's voices. However, this system requires a network of multiple viewpoints other than that of the user to perfectly overwrite the surrounding area in real time, which can be used by an enemy to manipulate the Outsider by feeding it with malicious information. The machine is still a prototype and has plenty of problems remaining, hence why it hasn't been mass-produced. Category:Weapons Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Machines Category:Illusionists Category:Tier 9 Category:Shapeshifters